Mercenary Alliance Stockpile
EDITING IN PROGRESS GRAMMAR NAZI! This list represents everything the Mercenary Alliance has worked for over the past year. Thousands of raids, hundreds of jobs, and TRILLIONS of credits worth of stolen items. Some of it was acquired legally, with money obtained from questionable sources. Bear in mind the Mercenary Alliance IS selling all of this. We do have the rights to refuse service, and we reserve the rights to sell it at whatever prices we want. For example one trip of a dozen ISD's may cost you half a billion credits, and the next may cost you 1.5 billion credits. It is entirely up to us. On that matter, we do not sell our entire stock at once. For example we will not sell you all 1,600 of our Imperial Star Destroyers. We can sell you up to 10 (on sometimes 15) percent of our current stock. This ONLY applies to items above 20 units. Their are only two authorized people that can sell these items: Thomas Carter and Callandre Kell: BOTH Controlled by the same person. NO ONE ELSE MAY SELL THESE ITEMS UNLESS SAID SO BY ME(--Thomas Carter 15:01, 21 September 2008 (UTC)) The items themselves are kept as up to date as possible, and are in the process of being reorganized to better suit your shopping needs. Disclaimer: We sell to FOUR RPG's. Items disappear FAST! Disclaimer #2: We may use the items in question for our own purposes (some like ships do not apply to JVSS 1.5) so we may be unable to deliver them immediately. 'Capital Ships' 1,862 Imperial Star Destroyers Mark II 1,000 6-A Light Class Fighters 764 Bothan Assault Cruisers 550 Battlestars 500 A-6H Medium Class Fighters 460 IPV Patrol Craft 448 Alderaanian War Cruisers 404 Alderaanian War Frigates 353 Executor Class Super Star Destroyers 272 Corellian DP-20 Gunships 264 Victory Star Destroyers Mark I 248 Lancer Class Frigates 247 Venator-class Star Destroyers 242 CR-90 Corellian Corvettes 205 Nebula class Star Destroyers 205 Kandosii-Class Star Destroyers 182 Crusader-class Corvettes 162 Keldalbe class Dreadnoughts 157 Corellian Dreadnought Mark I 150 Carrack Cruisers 131 Interdictor Star Destroyers (Immobilizer 418A) 106 Leviathan Class Interdictors 106 Ravager Class Battleships 100 Jehavey'ir-type assault ship 84 CR100's Corellian Cruisers 75 Acclamator I Class Star Destroyers 74 Dreadnought Heavy Cruisers 72 Pelleaon class Star Destroyers 62 Corellian Dreadnought Mark II 48 Suuv ba D'krid Cruisers 40 Armadia class Thrustships 36 Fw'Sen-class picket ships 36 Hapan Nova-class Battlecruisers 32 Victory class Star Destroyers Mark II 32 Action Transport IV's 30 Dominitator Class Star Destroyers 30 Scythe-class Battle Cruisers 27 Mon Calamari Viscount class Star Defenders 24 Miid Roikk Star Destroyers 24 Wurrif-class light cruisers 22 Eclipse Class Star Dreadnoughts 20 Belarus-class Medium Cruisers 20 Corona-class Frigates 20 Mandalorian Q-Class Carriers 18 Assault Frigates Mark II 17 Galactic-class Battle Carriers 14 Acclamator II Class Assault Ships 12 A-vek Iiluunu Carriers 12 Ygorin-class consular corvette 12 BC-01 Corellian Battlecarriers 12 BC-02 Corellian Battlecarriers 12 Vengeance class Frigates 12 Wherda Battlecruisers 12 Dauntless-class heavy cruisers 12 Liberator-class cruisers 12 Hapan Battle Dragons 11 Bakura Class Destroyers 10 Lucrehulk 3210 Battleships 10 Dosan-Class Frigates 10 Namana Class Light Cruisers 8 Tractia Heavy Cruisers 8 Tracinya-class cruiser 8 Usenye-class cruiser 8 Quasar Fire-class bulk cruisers 6 Metzger-class Escort Carrier 6 Five World's Class Star Destroyers 5 Vindicator-class Star Destroyers 5 Maruader Corvettes 5 Pulsar Battle Cruisers 4 Aggressor class Star Destroyers 4 Seginson-class Battle Frigate 4 Kandosii class Dreadnoughts 4 Rakata-class Battle Carrier 4 Assault-class "Blockade Buster" Star Dreadnoughts 3 Sovereign class Star Dreadnoughts 1 Neublon-B Frigate 1 Lehon class Battle Carrier 'Transports' 100,000 LAAT/I Landing Craft 24,000 Telgorn Pacifier Assault Boats 15,322 Lambda Class Shuttles 10,382 Skipray Blastboats 3,098 Theta Class Barges 1,310 Sentinal Landing Craft 1,000 Yorik Trema Landing Craft 1,000 Teroch-type gunships 624 Flit-class Covert Opts Transport 550 Delta-class DX-9 Stormtrooper Transports 250 Y-85 Titan dropships 220 Horizon-class Star Yachts 150 Atlas class Shuttles 120 D'kee-class landing ship 104 C-9979 Landing Craft 100 K-04 Heavy Assault Gunboats 100 Firesprays 36 Velena Class Stealth Ships 12 Invincible Class Diplomatic Transports 'Space Fighters' 3,478,608 XJ9 Stealth X-Wings 146,208 Preybird Fighters 70,432 Tie Defenders 68,185 XJ9 X-Wings 67,250 MandelMotors Bes'uliik Fighters 55,493 H/S Tie Interceptors 47,518 XJ7-X wings 46,728 Visigoth Omni Fighters 45,564 K-Wings 45,000 S4-E Wings 21,624 YT-5100 Shriek Class Bombers 25,728 C-17 Wraiths 19,864 Wolf Class Omnifighter 6,000 TIE Bombers 6,000 TIE Fighters 5,000 Swarm-class battle droids 3,744 Yorik-Et Coralskippers 3,040 Yevethan D-Type Trifoil Fighters 2,200 Delta-7 Aetherspirtes 2,000 T-65 X-Wings 2,000 TIE Advanced 1,728 Viper Mark II's 1,500 Vulture Droid Starfighters 1,324 Eta-5 Interceptors 1,250 TIE Bombers 1,203 SoroSuub Cutlass-9 Patrol Fighters 1,046 Mark II A-Wings 1,000 Ixiyen-class fast attack craft 1,000 Corellian Runner Light Interceptor 1,000 Corellian Pulverizer Heavy Bomber 1,000 Corellian Tracer Medium Fighter 989 CF9 Crossfire starfighters 900 Miy'til Fighters 900 Miy'til Bombers 557 Z-95 Headhunters Assault Version Four 550 E/2 B-Wings 500 V'sett-class fighters 288 RS-1 I-Wing Interceptor 257 Corsair-class cruisers 200 Y-Wings 128 X-83 Twin Tails 120 Slayer Coralskippers "Stingcrawlers" 100 Scimitar Bombers 'Weapons & Ammo' 27 Months worth of Drones 20,000,000 AG-2G laser cannons 20,000 Proton Torpedeos 20,000 Assault Concussion Missiles 200,000 Droid Controlled Swarming Torpedo-Mark One 100,000 50 mm Autocannons 100,000 40 mm Autocannons 100,000 20 mm Autocannons 100,000 10 mm Autocannons 1,000,000,000,000 Roudns of Ammo for the Autocannons 300,000 Short Range Missile Launchers (Units) 1,200,000 Short Range Missiles 1,000,000,000 Gorgon Rockets 1,000,000,000 Hyrda Rockets 1,000,000 Clips of J-13 Ammo 1,000,000,000 BS-13 Rockets 1,000,000,000 Boxes of BS-13 Ammo 1,000,000 Clips of CLose Quarter battle RIfle Ammo 1,000,000 Clips of ammo for J-04A S/LAR (Sniper/Light Assault RIfle) 1,000,000,000 Grenades for J-06 Portable Granade Pistols 1,000,000 Clips of J-04 Assault Rifle Ammo 1,000,000,000 Grenadesfor J-04 Assault Rifle 'Spice' 100,000 Tons of Andris 100,000 Tons of Avabush 100,000 Tons of Booster Blue 100,000 Tons of Carsunum 100,000 Tons of Crash n' Burn 100,000 Tons of Giggledust 100,000,000 Tons of Glitterstim 100,000 Tons of Glitteryll 100,000 Tons of Gree 100,000 Tons of Grey Gabaki 100,000 Tons of Gy'lan 100,000 Tons of Kassoti 100,000 Tons of Lumni 100,000 Tons of Muon Gold 100,000 Tons of Neutron Pixie 100,000 Tons of Pyrepenol 100,000,00 Tons of Ryll 100,000 Tons of Rylca 100,000 Tons of Ryll kor 100,000 Tons of Sedative H4b 100,000 Tons of Tempest 100,000 Tons of Tirefin 100,000 Tons of Zypoline Droid Lubricant 'Beer' 10,000 Tons of A Walk in the Phelopean Forest 10,000 Tons of Abrax 10,000 Tons of Agaric ale 10,000 Tons of Alarevi ale 10,000 Tons of Alderaan Ruge 10,000 Tons of Alderaan beer 10,000 Tons of Alderaan wine 10,000 Tons of Alderaanian ale 10,000 Tons of Alderaanian brandy 10,000 Tons of Algarine (drink) 10,000 Tons of Altorian milk-ale 10,000 Tons of Ambrostine 10,000 Tons of Andoan ale 10,000 Tons of Andoan wine 10,000 Tons of Angerian Fishak Surprise 10,000 Tons of Antakarian Fire Dancer 10,000 Tons of Ardees 10,000 Tons of Arkanian sweet milk 10,000 Tons of Bantha blaster 10,000 Tons of Bantha-blood fizz 10,000 Tons of Bespin Port 10,000 Tons of Bespin Sparkle 10,000 Tons of Bespin port 10,000 Tons of Bitter 10,000 Tons of Bloodsour 10,000 Tons of Blossom wine 10,000 Tons of Blue dwarf 10,000 Tons of Blumfruit cooler 10,000 Tons of Boga noga 10,000 Tons of Bothan brandy 10,000 Tons of Breath of Heaven 10,000 Tons of Calamari Xinphar 10,000 Tons of Cassandra Sunrise 10,000 Tons of Cassandran Choholl 10,000 Tons of Cassandran brandy 10,000 Tons of Celanon Semi-Dry 10,000 Tons of Chagarian ale 10,000 Tons of Champagne 10,000 Tons of Chandrilan brandy 10,000 Tons of Chimbak wine 10,000 Tons of Churban brandy 10,000 Tons of Corellian Merlot 1,000,000 Tons of Corellian Reserve 1,000,000 Tons of Corellian ale 1,000,000 Tons of Corellian brandy 1,000,000 Tons of Corellian rum 1,000,000 Tons of Corellian spiced ale 1,000,000 Tons of Corellian whiskey 10,000 Tons of Cortyg brandy 10,000 Tons of Coruscant Cooler 10,000 Tons of Coruscant blush wine 10,000 Tons of Crème D'Infame 10,000 Tons of Cyclonic highball 10,000 Tons of Dalkash ale 10,000 Tons of Daranu 10,000 Tons of Dark Side Daiquiri 10,000 Tons of Daruvvian champagne 10,000 Tons of Deltron Spice Wine 10,000 Tons of Deuterium-pyro 10,000 Tons of Doan wine 10,000 Tons of Dodbri whiskey 10,000 Tons of Dornean brandy 10,000 Tons of Double-Dip Outer Rim Rumdrop 10,000 Tons of Dressellian beer 10,000 Tons of Durindfire (beverage) 10,000 Tons of Duros Ale 10,000 Tons of Ebla beer 10,000 Tons of Elshandruu Pica Thundercloud 10,000 Tons of Emerald wine 10,000 Tons of Endorian port 10,000 Tons of Eyeblaster 10,000 Tons of Fermented fungus ale 10,000 Tons of Fizzbrew 10,000 Tons of Flameout (drink) 10,000 Tons of Fogblaster 10,000 Tons of Forvish ale 10,000 Tons of Fromish ale 10,000 Tons of Gardulla (drink) 10,000 Tons of Garrmorl 10,000 Tons of Geillian ale 10,000 Tons of Gizer ale 10,000 Tons of Gizer pale blue ale 10,000 Tons of Glastroan wine 10,000 Tons of Gold wine 10,000 Tons of Gorimn wine 10,000 Tons of Grakkyn 10,000 Tons of Gralish liqueur 10,000 Tons of Gravdinian ale 10,000 Tons of Green Galaxy 10,000 Tons of Green champagne 10,000 Tons of Gruvian Tovash 1,000,000 Tons of Halmad Prime 10,000 Tons of Huttese Ale 10,000 Tons of Ithorian Mist 10,000 Tons of Ithorian brandy 10,000 Tons of Jawa beer 10,000 Tons of Jawa juice 10,000 Tons of Johrian whiskey 10,000 Tons of Juma Juice 10,000 Tons of Juri juice 10,000 Tons of Kareas brandy 10,000 Tons of Kibshae 10,000 Tons of Ksaa 10,000 Tons of Kyrf 10,000 Tons of L'lahsh 10,000 Tons of Likstro 10,000 Tons of Lomin ale 10,000 Tons of Lum 10,000 Tons of Luranian brandy 1,000,000 Tons of Mad Mrelf 10,000 Tons of Mandallian Narcolethe 10,000 Tons of Mandalorian wine 10,000 Tons of Meir wine 10,000 Tons of The Meltdown 10,000 Tons of Membrosia 10,000 Tons of Menkooro whiskey 10,000 Tons of Merenzane Gold 10,000 Tons of Mon Calamari seaweed mash 10,000 Tons of Muon Gold 10,000 Tons of Mutant Zombie cooler 1,000,010,000 Tons of Namana liquor 10,000 Tons of Ne'tra gal 10,000 Tons of Necr'ygor Omic wine 10,000 Tons of Nectarwine 10,000 Tons of Nikta 10,000 Tons of Novanian grog 10,000 Tons of Old Janx Spirit 10,000 Tons of Old Trusty 10,000 Tons of Ondaran willek juice 10,000 Tons of Ortolan blue ferment 10,000 Tons of Osskorn Stout 10,000 Tons of Ottegan mead 10,000 Tons of Pallie wine 10,000 Tons of Phibian beer 10,000 Tons of Pink Lizard Thunderbolt 10,000 Tons of Pink Nebula 10,000 Tons of Polanis ale 1,000,000 Tons of Polanis red 10,000 Tons of Potwa beer 10,000 Tons of Powta 10,000 Tons of Purple wine 10,000 Tons of Raava 10,000 Tons of Randoni Yellow Plague 10,000 Tons of The Reactor Core 10,000 Tons of Reactor Core (drink) 10,000 Tons of Red Cloud 10,000 Tons of Red dwarf 10,000 Tons of Red wine 10,000 Tons of Remote Terminator 10,000 Tons of Renan Irongut 10,000 Tons of Retsa 10,000 Tons of Rodian ale 10,000 Tons of Rodian wine 1,000,000 Tons of Ruby wine 10,000 Tons of Rummy Tonic 10,000 Tons of Rylothan yurp 10,000 Tons of Sarlacc kicker 10,000 Tons of Savareen brandy 10,000 Tons of Skannbult Likker 10,000 Tons of Snillik 10,000 Tons of Somnaskol Red 10,000 Tons of Sonic Servodriver 10,000 Tons of Sparkbee honey 10,000 Tons of Spicebrew 10,000 Tons of Spore-mead 10,000 Tons of Starshine Surprise 10,000 Tons of Sullustan gin 10,000 Tons of Sullustan wine 10,000 Tons of Survapierre 10,000 Tons of Syrspirit 10,000 Tons of T'iil-T'iil 10,000 Tons of T'ssolok 10,000 Tons of Tallian wine 10,000 Tons of Talmog 10,000 Tons of Tarisian ale 10,000 Tons of Tarkenian Nightflower 10,000 Tons of Tarul 10,000 Tons of Tarul wine 10,000 Tons of Tatooine Sunburn 10,000 Tons of Tatooni Junko 10,000 Tons of Thikkiian brandy 10,000,000 Tons of Tihaar 10,000 Tons of TrooperBreath 10,000 Tons of Twistler 10,000 Tons of Tyrusian red ale 10,000 Tons of Urrqal 10,000 Tons of Utoz 10,000 Tons of Vasarian brandy 10,000 Tons of Vaschean rye 10,000 Tons of Venaarian Cringe 10,000 Tons of Veronian berry wine 10,000 Tons of Vinta Harvest Ale 10,000 Tons of Vistulo brandale 10,000 Tons of White wine 100,000,000 Tons of Whyren's Reserve 10,000 Tons of Wookiee-wango 10,000 Tons of Yatooni Boska 10,000 Tons of Yeade 10,000 Tons of Zabrak ferment 10,000 Tons of Zadarian brandy 10,000 Tons of Zairona Ale 10,000 Tons of Zeltron spiced wine 10,000 Tons of Zoochberry cream 10,000 Tons of Zoochberry juice 'Planetary Devices' 24 V-165 Planetary Turbolasers 24 V-150 Ion Cannon 20 Planetary Shield systems 20 Planetary Particle Shield Generators 'Blasters' 1,500,000,000 E-11 Blaster Rifles 1,500,000,000 DC-15 Blaster Rifles 120,000,000 Golan Arms FC-1 Flechette Guns 100,000,000 Mandalorian Heavy Blasters 15,000,000 KDY-21 Blaster Pistols 20,080,000 F-WEB Repeating Blasters 100,000,000 Xerol Nightstinger Sniper Rifles 10,000,000 DX-2 Disruptor Pistols 6,000,000 E5 carbine 6,000,000 EE-3 carbine rifle 5,000,000 Guns of Command 3,000,000 ACP Repeater Rifles 1,080,000 E-15X Sniper Rifles 1,001,000 Cassus Fett's Model Heavy Blaster Pistols 361,010,000 DC-17 ICWS Blaster Rifles 1,000,000 DX-6 Disruptor Carbines 1,000,000 Bowcasters 1,000,000 C-22 flame carbine 1,000,000 Grievance striker 1,000,000 T-21 light repeating blaster 1,000,000 T-28 repeating sniper rifle 1,000,000 LS-150 Heavy Accelerated Charged Particle Repeater Gun 1,000,000 DH17 carbine 1,000,000 DL-44 heavy blaster pistol 1,000,000 SSK-7 heavy blaster pistol 20,200,000 PLX-2M portable missile launchers 21,100,000 Z-6 rotary blaster cannon 1,100,000 A280 blaster rifle 1,000,000 Mandalorian Heavy Repeater 15,000 KR01 Blaster Carbine 15,000 KR02 Disruptor Rifle 15,000 KR03 Flame Thrower 15,000 KR-P Heavy Rifle 20,000,000 MobileMortar-3 40,000,000 Kreig 500 Sniper Rifles 20,000,000 M4A1 Carbines 20,000,000 MAC 10 SMG's 20,000,000 MP5 SMG's 20,000,000 M90 Shotguns 20,000,000 Deseart Eagles 20,000,000 S.A.W.'s 20,000,000 AK-47's 5,100,000 Verpine Shatter Guns 100,000 Hyrda Rocket Launchers 100,000 Close Quarters Battle Rifles 100,000 BS-13 "Killer" Heavy Support Weapons 100,000 J-13 'Black Widow' Semi-Automatic Pistols 100,000 Gorgon Rocket Launchers 100,000 J-04 Assault Rifle 100,000 J-06 Portable Granade Pistol 100,000 J-04A S/LAR (Sniper/Light Assault RIfle) 'Armor' 520,000,000 Suits of Katarn Class III Battle Armor 120,000,000 Suits of Sith Battle Armor 120,000,000 Suits of Regular Stormtrooper Armor 100,000,000 Suits of Genohardan Mesh Armor 720,000 Suits of Felenar Heavy Armor 360,000 Krath Holy Battle Suits 100,000 Heavy Combat Suits 1,000 suits of Neo-Crusader Armor 1,000 Suits of Echani Battle Armor 1,000 Suits of Echani Heavy Armor 1,000 Suits of Echani Light Armor 1,000 Echani Shield Suits 1,000,000 Suits of Krath Heavy Armor 10,000 Suits of Black Thorns Armor 75 Suits of Panzer Class Armor 'Blades' 100,000,000 Vibroblades 100,000,000 Vibro Double Blades 1,000,000 Force Pikes 1,000,000 Vibroaxes 1,000,000 Vibrocutters 1,000,000 Vibroshivs 1,000,000 Vibromaces 1,000,000 Vibroknucklers 1,000,000 Vibrowhips 1,000,000 Lightsabers 1,000,000 Gaderffi sticks 1,000,000 Ryyk blades 1,000,000 Geonosian static pikes 1,000,000 Genohardahn Baster Pistols 1,000,000 Henohardahn Poison Blades 100,000 Sith Tremor Swords 100,000 Sith Swords 100,000 Light Whips 20,000,000 Merr-Sonn Devastator 1,000 Mollecular Stilletos 'Grenades' 130,010,000 Thermal Detonators 1,000,000,000 Flash Bang Grenades 'Basic Supplies' 12,000,000 Tons of Bacta 800,000 Tons of Non-Pershiable Food 'Materials' 1,000,000,000 Tons of Durasteel 200,000,000 Tons of Barradium 2,000,000 Tons of Quadronioum 1,000,000 Tons of Carbonite 10,000,000 of Titanium/Cotosis/Steel Alloy 500,000 Tons of Rubies 500,000 Tons of Sapphires 500,000 Tons of Diamonds 500,000 Tons of Gold 10,000 tons of Bes'kar Armor Plating 10,000 tons Phrik 'Beasts' 1,000,000,000 Ysalmari (With nutrient tubes and Cryostasis Chambers) 2 Krayt Dragons 'Random' 30 Prefabricated Garrison Bases 10,000 Black Synthetic Crystals 1,000 Jedi Crystals (Specifically Color crystals) 100 Pontite Crystals 10,000 DF.9 Anti-Infantry Turret 20,100,000 Vibrosword Bracers 20,000,000 Vibroblade Gauntlets 1,000,000 Empion mines 100,180,000 ANti-Baffor Pollen Cure (Single shot Sryinges) 100,180,000 Irkish Poison Cure (Single Shot Sryinges) 1,080,000 Short Range Missile Launcher Systems 10,000 Units of HIMS Systems 10,000 Units of Repulsorlifts 1,000 Ship AI 36 Vengance Tactical Nukes 300 Mark VI class Tactical Warheads 12 Nexu class ICBM's 146 Black Dust Mark I Generators 3 CEC ZPM's 6 CGS ZPM's 10,000 Class 6 Escape Pods 12 KDY ISD-72x shield generator domes 'Special' Darksaber plans Mygeetan Power Source (parts of which used to power the death star) Cells of Emperor Palpatine Secret Imperial Records Information from Maw Installation Lost Old Republic Records Jedi Archives of the Old Republic Jedi Temple Kaminoan Cloner Technology 'Bio-weapons' 50 Vials of the Kryptos Virus 50 Vials of Alpha Red 'Troops' 365,612 Regiments Clone Troopers 1,146 Regiments Mando Wraiths 1,106 Regiments Mando Marines 61,080 Regiments Clone Commandos 542 Regiments Mando Osik 515 Regiments Mercenary Troopers 540 Regiments Mando Bes'kiir 350 Regiments Tusken Raiders 350 Regiments Corellian Defense Force Troops 150 Regiments Force Sensitive Troopers 120 Regiments Chazrach Warriors 120 Regiments of Yevethan Warriors 120 Regiments Ssi-Ruuk Warriors 90 Regiments Yuuzhan Vong Warriors 17 Regiments Mando Blood Guard 15 Regiments Bothan Troops 1 Regiment Nohgri Commandos 85 Corellian Jedi Knights 'Air Fighters and VTOL's' 7,200 Mongoose Air Superiority Fighters 288 Mako class VTOL 'Droids' 6,064,800,000 B-2 Super Battle Droids 1,013,620,000 Droideka's 1,001,000,800 IG-100 Magna Guards 367,000,000 YVH-1 Hunter Droids 12,000,000 B-1 Battle Droids 2,761,472 Basilisk War Droids 139,000 B3 Ultra Battle Droids 100,000 NR-N99 Persuader-class droid enforcers 100,000 OG-9 homing spider droids 15,800 Scorpenek annihilator droids 2,000 JK Bio-Droids 1,000 Human Replica Droids 700 FIDO Defense Platforms 50 SD-9 Defense Droids 50 SD-10 Defense Droids 12 Vashen Droids 'Mechs' (36,450) Koshi's 388 Mad Dog 388 Nova's 388 Mad Cats 388 Karhu's 388 Supernova's 388 Nova Cat's 388 Kodiak 288 Dire Wolf 288 Cougar 288 Grim Reaper 288 Fire Moth 288 Cauldron Born 288 Pack Hunter 288 Savage Wolf 288 Executioner 288 Warhawk 288 Gargoyle 288 Stormcrow 288 Hellbringer 288 Devesators 288 Stealths 288 Bushwakers 288 Enforcers 288 Black Knights 288 Saggitires 288 Fireballs 288 Exterminators 288 Salamanders 288 Banshees 288 Atlas's 288 Uziel's 288 Catapult's 288 Raven's 288 Shrike's 288 Woulfhound's 288 Shadow Cat's 288 Ceasers 288 Solitares 'Ground Veichles' 150,013,824 Canderous-class assault tanks 1,050,000 74-Z speeder bikes 1,000,000 STAP's 107,750 AAT's 102,200 AT-ST's 100,000 AT-PT's 100,000 AT-AP's 100,000 AT-HE's 100,000 Self-Propelled Medium Artillery Pieces 100,000 AT-TE's 100,000 IG-227 Hailfire-class droid tanks 100,000 Heavy Assault Vehicle Transport B5 Juggernauts 5,200 AT-AT's 5,000 Chariot LAV Hovertanks 5,288 M12G1 Warthog Light Anti Armor Vehicles 5,208 Humvees 2,500 C.A.T Hovertanks 1,728 Challenger X MBT 365,908 All Terrain Quadropedal Striker 1,200 TX-1305 Fighter Tanks 756 Challanger X MBT's 361,968 All Terrain Attack Basilisk 864 Paladin Defense Systems 576 "Rocket" All Terrain Veichle 550 Multi Troop Transports 288 M12G1 Warthog Light Anti Armor Vehicle 288 M831 Troop Transport Warthog 288 M12 Warthog APC 288 M12R1 Warthog Heavy Anti Armor Vehicle 288 ATV-7 Hound 288 Behemoth Tank 288 Demon Flame Tank 144 Archer AA/Anti-infantry Vehicle 54 TIE Crawlers 'Battle Armor' 715,000 Elementals 360,000 Salamanders 360,000 Sylph's 360,000 Gnomes 'Stations' 500 CGT Satellites 500 Gravity Well Satellites 2 Kessel Super Repulsor Platforms Category:Companies